


Not a Healer, Not a Fighter

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction/Little Mix PJO Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sits there for a while, chatting with a few of the Apollo kids and helping wherever he can, although an injured Demeter kid can only do so much. Eventually, after the third time he’s dropped a piece of ambrosia, Mira tells him to fuck off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Healer, Not a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> this, like the rest of my work, is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are my own
> 
> standard disclaimer applies: i don't own One Direction, or any aspect of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series
> 
> enjoy (:

“What did you do, Harry?” Liam sighs Harry bites his lip.

“Er, I tripped. And landed on someone’s knife. I think it was Jade’s.” He admits. Liam just sighs again.

“Does Niall not keep you upright?”

“No… Does Louis keep you upright?”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Liam shakes his head at Harry as he wipes at the younger boy’s hand.

“It made perfect sense, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He winces as Liam puts pressure on his hand, trying to keep quiet to Liam doesn’t notice.

He does anyway.

“Yeah, you’re not fighting until this is healed. No buts.” He says, looking Harry dead in the eye. Harry sighs.

“I can fight.”

“Yeah, no.” Liam scoffs. He turns to one of the other Apollo healers.

“Kayla, keep an eye on this one? He’s not supposed to be fighting.”

“No problem, Li.” Kayla grins at them. “I’ll tie him to a bed somewhere if it comes down to it.” Liam laughs, then laughs harder when he sees Harry’s terrified face.

“Right, I’m gonna go find Lou.” He says when he’s recovered. Mira, another one of Liam’s siblings, rolls her eyes at him.

“Don’t take as long as you did last time. I’m glad you’re getting some, but we need you here, Payne. All hands on deck. There’s a war on.”

Liam doesn’t answer, just flushes red down to his neck. Mira and Harry are both cackling as he walks away.

Harry sits there for a while, chatting with a few of the Apollo kids and helping wherever he can, although an injured Demeter kid can only do so much. Eventually, after the third time he’s dropped a piece of ambrosia, Mira tells him to fuck off.

“And if you see Liam,” she adds, “tell him to get his ass back here.”

Harry runs into Niall, who tells him that Liam’s asleep and should only be bothered if he wanted to face the wrath of Louis Tomlinson. Harry shudders at the thought.

“Mira can deal with that on her own.” He decides. Niall laughs.

“Yeah, mate. Lou may be tiny but he’s got a lot of fight in him.”

“Are Zayn and Perrie back?” Harry asks. Niall shrugs.

“Haven’t seen ‘em, but that doesn’t mean anything. They’re probably around somewhere. You looking for one of ‘em?”

“Yeah, I need some advice from Zayn….”

“Ooh, is Harold in loooove?” Niall teases. Harry turns red.

“No. I… why would you… No.”

“You’re a shit liar, Harry Styles.”

“Am not.”

“Shut up, you know you are.”

“Do you know where Zayn might be?” Harry asks, pointedly ignoring the way Niall’s laughing at him. Niall just laughs harder.

“He’s probably sleeping somewhere. I think he’s been going back to the room across from Liam’s.”

Harry nods as he walks away, missing the flash of hurt and confusion on Niall's face as he turns to wait for the elevator.  



End file.
